Driving In Cars With Boys (canção)
"Driving In Cars With Boys" (em português, "Dirigindo Carros Com Garotos") é uma canção inédita de Lana Del Rey. Deixou de entrar em Born To Die por seu estilo country/rock. Assemelha-se musicalmente à "Children Of A Bad Revolution" e " Velvet Crowbar". Significado da canção A canção fala sobre um período da adolescência de Lana, acredita-se, quando Lana era rebelde e aprontava muito. Seu significado se assemelha ao de "This Is What Makes Us Girls". Versão demo Letra Original They say I'm wasting time, they said that I'm no good 'Cause Imma love my life, not doing what I should Call me poison ivy 'cause I'm far from good Pretty from afar, like a dark star They say I'm dangerous, they think I'm really bad, I'm just making up for what I never had Go out at night whenever I feel sad Oh this drive by love got me crazy like a drug I wear my wig, lipstick, got my make up on Miss America now I'm gone, baby, gone I spent my whole life driving in cars with boys, Riding 'round town drinking in the white noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. Now we know, baby, now we know Spent my whole life wasted in bars with boys Playing rock n roll dancing in the loud noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. Now we know, baby, now we know Mommy's Mercedes or Billy's pick up truck Comes out late at night and baby picks me up Tell him just drive on and d-don't ever stop Don't take me home again take me to a new land I wear my red lipstick, grab my coat and gun Miss America now I'm gone, baby, gone. I spent my whole life driving in cars with boys, Riding 'round town drinking in the white noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. Now we know, baby, now we know Spent my whole life wasted in bars with boys Playing rock n roll dancing in the loud noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. Now we know, baby, now we know I was born to live fast die young Leave a beautiful corpse, live my life on the run Got my cash, my Louis Vuitton, diamonds and guns Girls just wanna just wanna have fun I spent my whole life driving in cars with boys, Riding 'round town drinking in the white noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. I spent my whole life driving in cars with boys, Riding 'round town drinking in the white noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. Now we know, baby, now we know Spent my whole life wasted in bars with boys Playing rock n roll dancing in the loud noise Used to talk about where we've been and where we go. Now we know, baby, now we know Tradução Dizem que estou desperdiçando tempo, que não sou boa Porque amarei minha vida, não fazendo o que deveria Chame-me de hera venenosa, porque não tenho nada de boa Bela de longe como uma estrela negra Dizem que sou perigosa, pensam que sou má de verdade Só estou compensando o que nunca tive Saio todas as noites quando me sinto triste Toda essa direção que amo me deixou louca como um caminhão Uso meu batom vermelho, com toda minha maquiagem São os Estados Unidos com rímel azul Passei toda minha vida dirigindo carros com garotos, Dirigindo pela cidade, bebendo e ouvindo White Noise Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos Agora sabemos, amor, agora sabemos Passei toda minha vida bêbada em bares com garotos Tocando rock n' roll e dançando na barulheira Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos. Agora sabemos, amor, agora sabemos Caminhonete Ligo para todos tarde da noite, amor, me ajude Mande-os dirigir e nunca pare Não me leve para casa de novo, leve-me para uma nova terra Uso meu batom vermelho, pego meu casaco e minha arma São os Estados Unidos, agora vou embora, amor, embora. Passei toda minha vida dirigindo carros com garotos, Dirigindo pela cidade, bebendo e ouvindo White Noise Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos Agora sabemos, amor, agora sabemos Passei toda minha vida bêbada em bares com garotos Tocando rock n' roll e dançando na barulheira Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos. Agora sabemos, amor, agora sabemos Nasci para viver rapidamente, morrer jovem Deixar um lindo cadáver, vivo minha vida na correria Tenho meu dinheiro, minha louis vuitton, diamantes e armas As garotas só querem, só querem se divertir Passei toda minha vida dirigindo carros com garotos, Dirigindo pela cidade, bebendo e ouvindo White Noise Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos Passei toda minha vida dirigindo carros com garotos, Dirigindo pela cidade, bebendo e ouvindo White Noise Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos Agora sabemos, amor, agora sabemos Passei toda minha vida bêbada em bares com garotos Tocando rock n' roll e dançando na barulheira Costumávamos conversar sobre onde estivemos e iremos. Agora sabemos, amor, agora sabemos Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções Inéditas